I Choose You
by Astawse
Summary: [Ganti Summary] Jaejoong seorang kaligrafer sekaligus blogger yang sangat sangat jarang keluar dari rumahnya belum juga menikah walau usianya hampir 30 tahun, akan dicomblangkan dengan kakak ipar sahabatnya, akan tetapi ia namja, apa Jaejoong akan menerima atau menolak? Cekidot!


I Choose You

By : Astawse-desu

Rate : T

Disclaimer : i don't know what i'm actually doing now.. Hehe..

Genre : errr i dont know well.. Maybe its Romance,Drama bit Humor

Warn : YAOI,STRAIGHT,OOC GJ,TYPOS, dan tidak sesuai EYD

Prologue Cast

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Sung Ha Joon

-Jaejoong POV-

BRAK!

Wanita berhati iblis itu datang kembali, lihatlah betapa tak berperi kemanusiaannya dia memperlakukan pintuku seperti itu! Aku tahu itu tak seberapa harganya hanya saja itu satu-satunya yang ku miliki untuk menutup rumah ini! Dasar wanita berhati iblis! Ahh baiklah aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Kim Jaejoong, seorang kaligrafer profesional namun aku tak cukup terkenal dikalangan masyarakat, ya mungkin aku cukup terkenal di kalangan para tetua oh ya aku juga seorang blogger, bagaimanapun juga sedikit anak muda yang tertarik dengan kaligrafi, aku hanya tersesat makanya bisa masuk ke dunia kaligrafi oke sebenarnya itu semua karena ayahku. Oh ya wanita iblis yang sekarang sedang menatapku dengan sangat intens ini humm ya bisa dibilang dia adalah sahabatku sahabat terbaikku sejak SMA, dan juga seorang penjual barang seni, ia juga salah satu agent penjual kaligrafiku, namanya Sung Ha Joon, dia sudah menikah dengan seorang anak pengusaha kaya sekaligus kepala direktur pameran yang akan ku ikuti.

Lihatlah nafasnya menderu, ku rasa lift apartmen ini sudah mulai usang jadi sering sekali macet dan kau harus menaiki tangga, dan yah itulah yang mungkin dialami sahabatku, ah aku jadi kasihan padanya.

"Oii, Jaejoong-ah!" ucapnya lalu berjalan gontai ke arahku, oh pantas saja ia kecapekan lihatlah anklebootsnya tinggi sekali.

"N-ne Ha Joonie?" jawabku, sungguh aku sangat takut dengan tatapan mata wanita iblis ini, aku rela dikatai pecundang atau apapun itu, asal ia tak memandangiku seolah-olah ingin mengulitiku, aku benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Cih, YAA! Kan sudah ku bilang! Pergilah keluar lihatlah perubahan dunia yang kau tinggalkan! Haaaish! Jinjja?! KARAGO!" lagi-lagi wanita iblis ini menyuruhku pergi dari apartmen, oh ayolah aku tak punya teman selain dia dan Junsu, kemana aku harus pergi jika tak punya tujuan seperti ini. Kau tahukan orang-orang keluar dari kandangnya karena ia punya tujuan kemana ia akan pergi? Dan sebaliknya aku tak pernah keluar karena aku memang tak punya tujuan kemana aku akan pergi!dasar wanita iblis yang aneh!

"Heee? Musen soriya Hajoonie?" jawabku, asal kau tahu berpura-pura menjadi innocent selalu berhasil!

"Tck, yaa! Jaejoong-ah! Apa kau mau mati sendiri ha?" dia mulai dengan ocehannya yang tak aku mengerti.

"Ehh?"

"Jaejoong-ah jebbal! Kau sudah berusia 29 tahun! Apa kau tak ingin menikah?" baiklah aku mengerti kemana arah pembicaran sahabat iblisku ini. Pernikahan? Uhh tidak-tidak aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun! Dia gila! Lagipula apa salahnya jika mati sendiri, kan masih ada kau yang akan menangisiku Hajoonie!

"Sudah! Cukup dengan seluruh koleksi filmmu! Pergilah keluar dan hiduplah layaknya seorang manusia pada umumnya!" Hajoon menarik lenganku dengan kasar dan menarikku dari depan laptopku ia mengambil mantelku juga syalku dan langsung pergi dari apartmenku (aku masih di tariknya) oke berpura-pura menjadi innocent tidak berhasil kali ini, mungkin ia sudah kebal dengan puppy eyesku.

"Morugessoyo, Hajoonie, apa yang kau bicarakan? Nan jeongmal morugessoyo.."

"Haaaish, Jinjja?! Tck, Jaejoong-ah, Junsu dan aku sudah menikah di antara kita bertiga hanya kau yang belum merencanakan untuk menikah! Jae, ku mohon bukalah dirimu.." ucap Hajoon lagi, aku tahu hanya aku yang belum menikah, hanya saja aku sudah cukup trauma dengan para gadis yang menolakku, ya alasan mereka juga tak bisa ku tolak karena alasan mereka memang benar.

"Mwo? Kau menyuruhku untuk menikah?!"

"Yes! Thats the point of my speech mister! C'mon.." ya dia mulai mencampur adukkan bahasa korea dengan kemampuan berbahasa inggrisnya yang superr.

"Aack! Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan mau kau bawa aku kemana haaa?" wanita iblis ini menarikku dan langsung melempar tubuhku masuk ke dalam porschenya, aku yakin suaminya yang super tinggi itu yang membelikannya, aku tak percaya jika dia wanita seutuhnya, apa lagi dengan kekuatannya yang cukup kuat untuk melempar tubuhku masuk ke mobil 'porsceh dari suaminya yang super tinggi' itu

"Sikkeureo! Pokonya hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu membeli dvd atau blu-ray film terbaru kajja!" jawabnya lalu tersenyum cerah, oh ya dia merubah tanduk di kepalanya menjadi cincin anugerah dan sayap indah keluar dari punggungnya. Astaga aku tak sia-sia merestuinya dengan si tiang listrik itu jika pada akhirnya ia mampu mentraktirku seperti ini, pada akhirnya dia tak begitu berhati iblis!

"Hee? Jeongmal?" tanyaku meyakinkan tawarannya sekali lagi.

"Hum! Kajjaaaaaa.."

"Kajjaaa.."

Kami bersenda gurau diperjalanan, Hajoon sangat nyambung denganku, dia wanita yang pintar, baik dan cantik, jika saja aku bisa mencintainya mungkin aku sudah akan menikahinya, hanya saja sifat iblisnya itu yang membuatku enggan menyukainya, lagipula aku yakin pasti ia takkan mau dengan namja spertiku, aku tak seperti suami tiang listriknya itu yang yeah sangat tampan, dan jangan lupa bukan hanya badannya yang bagus dan berisi, dompetnya-pun tak kalah berisi dan bagus, sedangkan aku? Pendek, dompetku lusuh, dan hanya akan terisi bila Hajoon sudah menjual kaligrafiku, jika tidak, yaa aku tak akan dapat uang dan juga huuf satu hal yang selalu menkadi alasan mengapa aku selalu ditolak, aku.. Aargghh aku memiliki wajah yang..yang cantiknya mengalahkan Hajoon! Padahal aku namja, mataku yang bulat jernih, bibirku yang berbentuk cherry dan berwarna pink alami, juga hidung mancungku dan lagi kulit putih seputih susu dan rambut yang sekarang ku biarkan menjuntai panjang sebahu dan berwarna hitam, juga pinggang rampingku dan..dan.. Arghhh yah itulah yang membuatku menutup diriku sendiri, aku menjadi seorang dengan tingkat Self-hatred yang cukup tinggi, sungguh aku benci itu!

"O! Keunde, kalau kau tak menemukan kenalan hari ini juga maka semua asetmu ku sita! Ah termasuk laptopmu ini! Otte? Johaa?" aku tarik kata-kataku yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah wanita yang baik! Dasar Iblis!

"Johaa? Ya! neo micheosseo?!"

"HA!HA!HA! Kajja pakai jacketmu! Di luar dingin.."

"Aku akan mentraktirmu.. Hmm ku rasa sekitar 6 dvd, 2 bluray bagaimana?" sungguh aku akan benar-benar senang jika saja... Huuff, jika saja.. "KENAPA KAU MENGAJAKKU KE TEMPAT BEKAS SEPERTI INI HAAAA?"

"Tck, disini lebih murah dan kualitasnya juga bagus.. kau bisa menemukan film lama yang belum kau tonton,Aah keobwa..an geulae?" lihat! Aku benar-benar menyesal menyebutnya wanita yang baik tadi sungguh

"Gibon isaeg!" bisikku, ku jarap ia tak mendengarku.

"Haa? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?!"

"amugeosdo.."

*Phone ringing*

"O? Changmin? Ah Jaejoongie suamiku menelpon, sebentar ku angkat dulu, lihat-lihat saja dulu ne?" Ah, aku hampir lupa ia memiliki suami sekarang, dulu dia akan selalu memprioritaskanku, tapi sekarang keluarganyalah yang terpenting. Ck, lebih baik aku melihat-lihat saja dululah.

"Cih, apa yang mau dilihat di toko bekas seperti ini?!" gumamku, aku sungguh ingin menonton film terbaru, bukan film lama, dia itu! Sidah jadi istri billiuner masih tega membawa sahabatnya ke tempat seperti ini?

'Ada apa dengan orang ini, kemapa menatapku begitu? Sepertinya ia tak suka kalau aku berdiri di sampingnya' batinku, well orang di sampingku pandangannya benar-benar menusuk sekali, a-apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Uhh sungguh aku benci dengan Self-hatredku!

BRUK

Tumpukan DVD itu jatuh seketika saat aku tak sengaja menyenggolnya, uhh kenapa ini harus terjadi sih?!

"Aahhh, ya ampun, berhati-hatilah lain kali, mari ku bantu..." oh my god! Suaranya uhh getaran aneh macam apa ini?! Aku sungguh tak nyaman! Sialan kenapa ada pria setampan ini sih? Dengan sigap aku bangun dari keterkagumanku dengan pria ini, sesegera mungkin aku bergerak membantunya menyusun DVD itu.

"G-gumapsseumnida.." jawabku setelah kami selesai membereskan ke kacauan yang ku sebabkan ini uhm.. Tapi sayang dia tak menjawabku.

"Baiklah selesai, perhatikan langkahmu ok?" oh akhirnya ia menkawabku setelah memasukan satu buah dvd terakhir yang terjatuh.

"Ah, Jaejoongie, Changmin bilang.. Jaejoong-ah wae geuraeyo?, O?! Yunho-Niisama apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanja Hajoon pada lelaki yang panggil Yunho-Niisama itu, aki rasa ia kenal dengan pria ini.

"Ah, aniyeo Joonie-ya, gwaenchanayeo.." jawabku pada Hajoon.

"Jinjja?" uacpnya lagi sambil menyentuh seluruh tubuhku, oh ya ahjumma kau sudah terlihat seperti ibuku sekarang, astaga berhentilah berlaku seperti ini Hajoon!

"Hum.." then i nodded my head!

"Ah Nii-sama, ini sahabatku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong, Joongie ini kakak tertua Changmin namanya Jung Yunho.."

Astaga pantas saja si tiang listrik itu tampan, kakaknya saja seperti ini, ahh apa yang aku pikirkan dia ini pria! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya

"Si tomboy Sung Ha Joon, mempunyai sahabat? Atau harus ku ganti menjadi Jung Ha Joon? Hahaha.." tawanya sangat renyah dan astaga wajahnya semakin tampan saja! Ack! Apa yang kupikirkan! Tidak,tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi! Sebelum itu terjadi, aku harus pergi dari sini ya benar wanita iblis ini pasti punya seribu cara untukku, ya aku harus pergi dari sini.

"Nii-sama, aku tak berniat membalas itu sekarang, aku kenalkan kau pada sahabatku! Jaejo-..., Eh? Jae? Eodisseo? Yaaa.. Ppalli dorawa!" aku hanya menggeleng saat ia menangkap basah aku yang sudah berjalan sedikit jauh..umm ya itu sedikit jauh bagiku! Dengan segera aku berjalan sedikit cepat untuk meninggalkan Hajoon dan pria yang aku kagumi itu.

"Yaaaa!" teriaknya dan..

HUP

Ia meraih syalku dan membuatku sedikit tercekat olehnya wanita iblis itu yang lalu membisikan kata-kata yang menusuk ke telingaku.

"Kau takkan kabur dari pengawasanku sampai kau menikah Sekya!"

"Uurrhh~" hanya itu yang mampu ku keluarkan dari bibir manisku sampai kudengar Yunho bergumam.

"Oni jiji!"

"Haaa? Nii-sama kau mengatakan sesuatu?!"

·

·

·

"Nii-sama gomenasai, ah ya Jaejoongie ini Yunho, Jung Yunho yang tadi sudah ku kenalkan, umurnya 32 tahun, dia seorang diktator jadi belum menikah meski usianya sudah segini.."

"Ha Joon-ah.."

"Jaejoong-ah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu.."

"Eh? Ah.. Joneun Kim Jaejoong-imnida, banggapseumnida.." jawabku memperkenalkan diri pada pria yang duduk di hadapanku ini, ia menatapku seakan berkata 'dari-mana-ia-mendapatkan-orang-miskin-ini?'

"Jaejoongie adalah sahabatku dari SMA, dan juga ia seorang kaligrafer profesional!"

"Hmm, menarik.."

"Ah! Niisama, ini kartu nama Jaejoongie, berikan punyamu juga!"

"Hai,hai..,ah ya aku belum memperkenalkan diri dengan baik, rasanya konyol jika si tomboy ini yang mengenalkanku.."

"Eh?"

"Jung Yunho-imnida aku freelancer, Banggapseumnida.."

" Ah Niisama! nani.. Ohh ah yaah, dia Freelancer.." Hajoon menghela nafasnya panjang dan menlanjutlan ucapannya "Jaejoongie! aku harus pergi, Changmin akan ikut dalam perjalanan bisnis selama dua bulan, aku harus pulang sekarang, nikmati teh dan kuenya Joongie, kau jarang bersantaikan karena pameran Naruka nanti? Bersantailah! Niisama akan membayarnya! See you byebye.."

Hening, argh Nyonya besar itu benar-benar membuatku emosi! Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkanku begini?! Ck! Ah ya aku lupa aku belum menceritakan padanya bahwa aku punya penyakit Self-hatred* sial bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal semacam itu, bodohnya aku..

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau menjadi kaligrafer?" omo! Jung Yunho mengeluarkan suara bassnya yanh sangat manly itu, uhh.. Sudahlah aku tak peduli! Mau dia pria atau setengah dari itu, aku tak peduli! Yang jelas, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya!

"Sejak usiaku 10 tahun.." jawabku dengan singkat, jujur saja aku tak akan pernah se-low ekspresif ini jika sedang bersama seseorang, sungguh Self-hatred ini benar-benar menggangguku.

"Hmmm begitu.." jawabnya singkat lalu menyesap teh dari menu English breakfast yang ia pesan.

"A-aku juga seorang blogger, ahh blogku cukup terkenal, ya melihat grafik pengunjung pada blogku sudah sekitar 20 juta pengunjung dari seluruh asia..haha..haha.." Apa yang ku bicarakan sih, ck! Siapa juga yang akan tertarik dengan blog amatir semacam itu, walaupun blogku pernah masuk koran elektronik korea, tapi tetap saja.

"Jangan-jangan kau pemilik website The Elephant Human?"

"Ah ya itu blogku.."

"Oh sungguh? Aku salah satu fansmu! Aku sangat suka dengan semua cerita konyolmu, itu benar-benar mengocok perutku! Aku akan selalu membaca blogmu itu saat aku sedang tak mood dalam bekerja, kau benar-benar menghibur! Hahaha aku tak tahu kalau pemiliknya secantik ini!" What the heck?! Oke aku tau aku cantik hanya saja oh Tuhan aku ini namja! Namja tulen astaga dia tak bisa melihat apa? Oh ya Aku belum memotong rambutku baiklah maafkan aku tuan Jung Yunho.

"Ah ya aku tak pernah memberi info siapa diriku.." jawabku, ya ku rasa orang-orang tak perlu begitu tahu apa-apa tentangku, iyakan?

"Banyak yang bilang kalau cerita-ceritamu itu hoax!"

"Ah aku tak meminta semua orang untuk percaya.."

"Hahaha, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Jaejoongie berikan aku nomor ponselmu?"

Apa katanya? Ish namja ini, pasti dia belum tahu kalau aku ini namja, tck aku sudah kebal dengan hal-hal semacam ini!

"Ehm, Yunho-ssi aku ini namja,kau pasti mengira aku yeoja,oh ya kalau kau mau menghubungku kau bisa menghubungiku lewat Hajoon.. Hmm permisi.." aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku pergi dari café yang cukup megah itu aku tak mau kejadian dulu dimana aku pernah dihina oleh seorang namja karena aku cantik. Hmm ya yang jelas aku sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan Jung Yunho yang tampan itu, tapi sayang dia namja dan aku juga namja, aku yakin dia dan aku normal jadi tak mungkin menuju ke hubungan seperti itu, dan ku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan yeoja yang tampan, ya setidaknya dia takkan menolakku karena aku cantik. Dan ku harap aku bisa menjalankan hidupku dengan normal setelah ini.

·

·

·

·

Next? Or End?

*Self-hatred : penyakit psikologis dimana seseorang membenci dirinya sendiri.

Oh ya ada alasan mengapa aku pake Hajoon karakter fiktif disini, jadi aku nyari artis yang karakternya bisa kucocokin dengan karakter Hajoon tapi aku enggak dapet, jadi yah aku buat ajalah, setidaknya sekali-kali bisa ikut berperan di cerita akan sangat menyenangkan menurutku

RnR please.


End file.
